The Legendary Snow Woman
by Shade9382
Summary: Have you ever met a snow woman? have you ever fell in love with one? Naruto has, and never regreted it. Not my best summary.


"Hello"-someone talking

"HELLO"-someone yelling

_"Hello"_-mysterious sounding voice

(Hello)-Author's statement

People say that the Yuki-onna (A.k.a. snow woman to those who don't know) Are like beautiful, yet evil spirits. They kill those who are lost in the snowstorms by freezing them to death, or even suck up the victims life force, they might even freeze the parent who is searching for his/her child by giving them a manifested child that resembles their own. However, they're times that a Yuki-onna is not evil at all.

--

Here lies a village that lives close to a snowy mountain. It's always cold there (Like -10 degrees, brrrr) yet they get by pretty well. Of course, the people there prefer a warmer climate once in a while like in the summer, but unfortunatly, it was winter, and a lot of people don't like it. Well all except one of course.

"Hey lazy ass, heads up." yelled a certain 17 year old blonde at a certain someone who says troublesome most of his life as he throw a snowball at him. "Naruto." Shikamaru says rubbing the spot on his head that the snowball hit him, "I don't have time for games, believe or not I'm busy shopping."

Naruto then slouched, "You've been acting like an errand boy ever since you've been going out with that older woman Temari." said Naruto. "What can I say, it's troublesome, but I don't mind it at least." Shikamaru replied. "And why is that?" asked Naruto, "At least I have a girlfriend."

Naruto then felt like a ton of bricks just hit him on the head as he made a traditional anime fall. "Come on Shikamaru, you know how I feel about that." Shikamaru then remembered, Naruto had been trying to ask Sakura out, but turned him down several times and is right now going out with the village's ice melter Sasuke (Get the joke).

"Don't worry Naruto, You'll probably get someone better than her." Shikamaru said trying to cheer up the depressed blond. "Easier said than done, all the good ones are taken leaving me with not to choose from." Then Naruto made his leave for home as Shikamaru figured he'd just finish his errand.

As Naruto got home, which was a decent log cabin to live in for two, he look out the window to look at the mountain. People in the village say that the whole world resides beyond that mountain, but no one ever dared go cross it for it was too dangerous. Naruto loves the village very much, for he always love snow ever since he was a kid. He even remembered his mom and dad back then before his dad passed away from an illness and then his mom from depression.

Naruto always lived alone in that log cabin, he has friends that would come over and chat about stuff, but not long enough to fill in that emptyness he has. He just figured he needed a girlfriend or something, of course, he just needed someone in his heart. It was then, that he made up his mind and rest for tomorrow.

The next day, as Sasuke and Shikamaru was just walking by, they noticed a figured all dressed up in heavy coating and carrying a large backpack. "What the hell... what is Naruto up to this time?" Asked Sasuke in his usual manner. "Something troublesome, that's for sure." answered Shikamaru. They then caught Naruto's attention and the explanation begings.

"You're going to do WHAT?!" Yelled Sasuke in his not so usual manner. "Are you out of what's left of your mind or something? Asked Shikamaru. "You heard me, I'm going to cross that mountaing to see the world with my own eyes." Said Naruto as if it was no problem.

"Listen, no one ever crossed that mountain and lived to tell about it, and those who did lived just turned back in the last second." Explained Shikamaru. "He's right you know, so why would you do something that not even you're stupid enough to do?" Said Sasuke in a rather insulting way. "I don't know, maybe find a girlfriend or something." They just anime dropped after that. (Who wouldn't)

"Well, see ya." Said Naruto as he makes his leave. "Yeah, but we wouldn't want to be ya." Said Sasuke. "Think we sould tell the mayor about this?" Asked Shikamaru. "Not right now, but we will later."

Naruto is already setting foot on the mountain and began his long journey. It's been an hour of hiking, and Naruto is still nowhere near halfway up the mountain, but Naruto is still willing to go for the top to see the world beyond it. It's right now night fall as Naruto set up his tent to rest for the night, but little did he know that a shadowy figure was watching him.

The next day as Naruto continues his journey up the mountain when a snowstorm all of a sudden hit him. "I know I like snow and all, but this is too much!" Naruto said to himself and continues, "Doesn't matter, I'm still going to see the world beyond this mountain." Naruto continues up without relizing that the same shadowy figure follows from afar.

Even Naruto has his limits (and that's saying a lot) as he was getting weak, he was already out of rations to keep his energy up, and the snowstorm wasn't getting any better. Naruto then succumb to exhaustion as he fell flat on the snowy ground. "Heh, looks like I'm not going to see that world after all." before he fell asleep, he thought he saw the shadowy figure, he wasn't sure what he saw, but was able to see that it was a form of a woman and it was wearing all white.

He slowly awoke to find himself in a familiar bed, then relize it was his own bed. "How the hell did I get here, the last thing I remember was..." he then paused for a moment that he remembers the woman that appeared before he passed out. "Was she the one that helped me?" He then got out of bed still feeling cold to check the other room, it was there that he saw a familier looking woman behind the couch in front of an unlit fireplace.

"W-Who are y-y-you." Naruto said shivering. The woman then stand up to walk in around the couch. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the woman was very beautiful with long blue hair, pale skin, wearing a white kimono and even has white eyes that looks almost lavender. Naruto then lost all feeling of the chill in his body and is feeling warm inside, for never before has he saw someone so beautiful before.

The woman then spoke, "You may call me, Hinata."


End file.
